Lost Soul
by Acuraaquatoslegend
Summary: Long time after Tachyon,and after finding Clank and get him back from The Zoni,Ratchet have a bad accident.After then,he find out that he have lost his soul,and now he must find himself again.But one the way,he find little more than he have expected....
1. Chapter 1

_"I never have feel like this before,total empty inside.  
Maybe depends it on the last missionen Im not remembers ,why-I dont know.  
The last thing I rember is when I and Clank fly to Veldin in vacation,and after that...Im back there I wake up,on Marcadia in the hospital.  
Nobody will tell me what have happend,the only ting they say is:"this is for yours own greatest .  
Just let it go...can I do this?  
Forget something I didnt remembers,becomes reminds if by the violent pain that through entire your body,wear the in pieces from within,the fear,that does that you becomes insane,when you hear sound but dont see what it is.  
Nobody understand how this feels when you have been hurt of someone or something,when yoy dint remember what have happend but know this was awful,when you know the truth but can not get order on the despite that the goes after you,behind your back.  
If they will not help me find the truth,so fine,I do this myself.  
They cant stop me.  
I most find out what have happend the last five years.  
This is my only chans to find myself again."_

One year on the hospital,this was his record.Seven month in coma,and four month rehabilitation.  
His legs have been crushed of some reason,nervs damaged.  
Despite they two operations he had gone through cut pain through they still,equally strong that always.It seemed that if nothing would be able to get they moderately good again.  
Fenix-a doctor ho helped him and was his new friend-didnt belive he ever will be better.  
Ratchet stod and look out through the window on the galaxy.  
The star glowed,komets fall and planets moved on theys invincibels course.  
Look and look.He didnt see something more,only this black hole,but he allways said "see.  
This thing made another people nervous and turn theys eyes away from his stared green eyes.  
Everyone was so excessive worried about him,run in his room every minute and ask if he wanted something.  
And his best friend,Clank,do this too.He treats him like a little baby.He not let him alone in a second,run after him every time he walk away like a dog.  
This made hin crazy.  
The doors opened and closed again.Before the person could say a word,Ratchet shout out in irritation:  
-What in the hell you want now!?I said leave me alone!  
Nobody respond.  
The Lombax sighed and closes his eyes.  
If he didnt could know were the person walked in,how could he keep going with his job?  
This was impossible.  
If they just stop with this they do,treat him like a dieing person.  
He couldnt feel hapiness anymore;the pain,sadness and angry was the only thing he fell.  
He was dead inside-maybe forever.

He meets Ratchets gaze and with big pains hold then it left;his friend looks straight through as he didnt was there.Nobody,ho havent a blind friend could know how this feel when ones friend stared on one like that.  
-You was alone right five minutes ago- said Clank.He come little closer and placed one hand on his friends axle,to help him know where he was.  
The Lombax not bother about him,didnt say anything,he just turn his head away,didnt wanted -Are you okay?- asked Clank carefully.  
The last time have Ratchet get indignant every time when someone asked him about this.  
If someone person didnt take the easy withs this question,the risk was to have a so called "chock-treatment" from him.  
-What do you think?After rhe year I spended in the hell hospital is this very nice to be home.  
Despite the ironic voice,Clank couldnt laugh to himself.  
His friend going to be crazy in hospital.Every doktor there was frightened for the Lombax.  
This was not so easy to calm him down when he get upset over a thing.  
Now was that impossible.  
The clock was fifteen minutes in twelve on night.Acura-a new Q-Force-member - have drived Clank and Ratchet from the hospital to Phoenix,so he was tired like all others.HE sat behind the steering wheel all day.They take a brake but only in five minutes.  
The Lombax was so nervous outthere that he shaking all the time.The smallest sound scared him,so Acura drive so fast he could to the Phoenix before something happend.  
RAtchet limped to his bed and lay down.His strange didnt hold out to something,and this will take time when his real strange was back.  
He heard Clan jumped on the bead and set down besid him.He have doing this so in hospital too,set besid and hold wath all the time,didnt let someone another person come close when he sleep.  
Ratchet dindt know that himself,but he have nightmares everynight ho get him shake with no control and wake up.The onlu time he was calm was when Clank was there to,but not all the time.  
He closed his eyes and stop thinking,just tryed to sleep.Fatigue take over and pull him in a worried but deep sleep,without dreems or sound.  
The light turns off -like before-off Clank.  
The only difference was that nothing was like before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Run my friend,srun so fast you just can,Im efter you... t it doesn't matter how fast and strong you are,I catch you before you know what happen...you know that you have no chance to run away fron me,dont deny it,accept the fact and come to me,so I take the pain away,soon all this is finish...trust me."

His strange was gone for long time ago,the lung hold to explode off exertion.Rain pouring down and get the water and blood flow around in big pools.  
He couldnt move or move,he just layd still there,tryed to breathe.  
He was vanquish of a person he trought he could trust one.But so wasnt.He was a unknown guy for everyone.  
What happened whith them both?Why wanted he kill him,for what? Ratchet try to see his face,look in his eyes but no way;the backpain was too strong.  
-So here we are-said the person,so called Invincible -I warned you in ten years,you rember that?But you didnt listen to me,as always.See you around.Tenthousand fivehoundred people have deid,only of one reason,and this reason is youself.  
Invincible stamped on Lombaxes one crushed leg.  
The fallen solider stoped himself from skreaming of the pain.If this didnt stop soon,he shall to die of the pain,and not of his damage.  
"Stoped" that was his only wish "Go away now,you have won the fight with me,stop torture me"  
Invincible maybe knowed what his enemy thinking.He stamped harder on the leg and laughed at him.  
"So where is the hero know?I cant belive that you have bet Tachyon...you are so weak Ratchet.When one know how one shall brake you down,are this easy to defait you.Say me one thing...where is you little friend Clank?He?s not here,he cant wath how you deing after a long but not good e on.Answer me"  
Invincible grab a stranglehold on Lombaxes neck and press him down so hard he could,but dont let him strangle.He sew how his enemy gasp for breath but didnt take off his hand of his neck.  
"Come on,say that...I can "Take cear" of him,better that you doing...he dont be with you anymore.Besides,we to have much to talk about"  
"Im not going to say where he is" hissed Ratchet between tooths andtry to be free,but for no reason.  
"Ratchet,Ratchet,always angry and naive...Clank is not your friend.Someone day you will understand that,but this can be to late"  
"GO AND DIE YOUR IDIOT"  
Lombaxens scream slammed through the air.The pain was terrible,he can't stand out with this any longer "Torture me how long time you want,I keep quiet anyway"  
"I see you have take a choise" Invincible stand up and looking aon him with a angry face,but behind this was more feeling; one of them was enjoyment.He loved to kill andhurt people.Ratchet have watched what he could do with them;that thing ho one couldnt describe or even dream about.  
"I give you a way out from the death,you didnt take this...so if yo really will die today so fine for me"  
Invincible raise his one hand with a metal thing on.  
"Have sweet dreams...and dont wake up"  
The last Ratchet heard was a mentally ill laught.Everything rotateting,before all get black."

He wake up,again,total horror-struck.The sweat ran down on his neck and face,heart knock as he run in the full speed the entire night.  
Everything was black around him,he could turn on the lights.This wouldnt help him so much.  
"That was a nightmare...again" he thinking before he step up and walked to bathroom.He took a fast shower before he get out and set on a chair,close to the window.He opened it and the cold nightair calm down him a suspicion.  
Gud,how many times he have the dream,again and again?He couldnt sleep at all nowadays.He was afraid for the nightsleep.Clanks presence sisnt help anymore,that going be worse and worse for every day.  
Sometimes he was so tired that he almost faint.  
Fenix suggested him to take sleepmedicine,but he refuse.  
Nobody know that,but when he was five years old,he was dependence of them.That practically finished with a suicide.  
He sighed and his thoughts come over to Clank.The little robot was allways there for him when he was sad,angry or sick.He helped him so good he just could and never reveal his secrets.Why could he tell him how he was feeling?That he was like a dead person,a zombiee?  
Whatever this was,he couldnt tell him the truth.Something stoped him do that.That was not fair to his friend.He have right to know that..he maybe have a idea how to help himself?Help him find his soul and be the old Ratchet everybody know?  
He laid his head in the table and closes his eyes.The eyelided burn off the fatigue like fire.  
He could rest a second,before he get up to the job ceep going with his plan.

Clank wake up five hours after that Ratchet have get away.He got panic when he sow that the Lombax was gone.This have happend many times;he just run fron him,some off he was hunting him or something.  
This was maybe the hight time to press him and get him tell whats his problem was.  
"What happend with you?I cant just look on you and dont help when I see that you suffer all the time"  
he thinking, sick worried about his friend.What have crack him like this?Or...ho?  
He jumped off of the bed and go to the controllroom;he was maybe there.  
But no,he wasnt.The only person he saw was Fenix.  
-Hey there-said the new Q-Force member and look on him -Have Ratchet run away from you again?  
-Yes,he have-said Clank little tired -Dont worry,boddy.He can take care of himself...I think.  
The last commenst get Clank no calm exaktly.  
-Can you contakt me if you see him?-asked he.  
-Yes,I can.But wait for a moment,this is a thing I will talk about with you.  
-What is it?  
-You see...this have got five weeks then Ratchet have comming here.If you have notice that,he is much worse that he was on the hospital.Im afraid hes not comming to be better if we dont help him out of his situation.  
-But how?He didnt want ours help.  
Fenix was right.Ratchet stop eating,and he couldnt sleep now too.His legs make hurts more and more and this was days when he was total strengtless or when he couldnt walk whithout his one crutch.  
-And another strange thing is...Skidd said that he saw him yesterday on Veldin,there he train really hard.  
-What?  
Trainded?In his condition?Ratchet was no stuped,he could hurt himself any more that he was now...or he didnt care?  
-Clank,if you see someone day that he doing something as is dangerous for him now...you promise me that you stop him and tell me that?  
Clank was quiet a long time before he nodded.

This day wasnt his day at all.His legs hurt too much so he could run,and his strenght dindt hold out to that.  
That was bad,very bad.If he wasnt forced to hide when he trained shall that was little more easy,but he couldnt say to everyone "I trained again".They would stop him in one second.  
Ratchet set on a cliff and looked over the wather.How many times he have run after Clank here and contrary,on the vacation.  
At the time was that so easy,but know...he couldnt run 800m in full speed without overstraining himself.  
Have he someone chance to be healthy?Or was that a impossible dream?  
"This is time to go home" he thinking and walked away from all his memorys with spark of hope that everything shall be okay.  
On the Phoenix,he looked up a quiet corner and lean the back on this before he slowly fall to the floor,whith tear flowed down on his face.  
He laid his head on his on hand and begin to cry,for the first time then he was a baby.  
He have no energy to fight,he didnt want to just give up.  
But someone voice in him said that he couldnt be the same person like before.That he never could fight on the battle again.He was finish.He was complete worn-out after everything.

Four month have passed and Ratchet was so bad manhandled physique and psychic that Fenix start wonder if he ever would be healted at all.This have moved too far to repareted all damage.He knowed that was cut ho never healthed.Maybe this was the time to decide if this not was better to just...let the Lombax go.He suffered every second of his live;that was a never-ending tourture for him.  
Clank dont give up and try to understand his friends fear for everyone and everything but couldnt.He didnt know what have happend with him or how he feel.The Lombax didnt want theirs help and close himself in i a invincible shell to protekt himself.  
That was not so easy too speak with him even in tree second.If he thinkt that somebody will speak "what happendto you?" or something in this way,he just run away.He havennt seen another Q-force membrs or another person then he come from hospital or "hellhause",some Ratchet called it.

This day was Ratchets bad day.He was so much in pain that he couldnt move and was almost unconscious.He gasp for breath and shaken again.  
Clank pull a extra felt over him but that not helped.  
Fever was high,and get the Lombax even weakness than before.  
The little robot was indignant and angry.Ho in the hell have get his friend in this condition?  
That was close that he have died outthere.Rangers have find him in the last second.  
He could kill the idiot if he find him someone day.Nobody treat his best friend on this way.  
Ratchet moved little and opened his eyes.He look on Clank,confiused.  
-I trought you was on Holowid-recording-he said silent -And left you here in this condition,alone?Never mind!  
Clank shake his head and notise that the Lombax was little more calm that before,but this maybe depend on that he was sick.  
And maybe tis was the right time to talk with him about everything?Know he couldnt run away.He didnt want press him to do that,but he have no choice.  
-Ratchet...I know that you have very hard time right now,but this is important.I most know...what happend with you,otherwise I cant help you.  
His friend froze and that hostility come back.He shall fight opposite so long he could.  
-Dont care about that,Im fine-the Lombax said and close his eyes,pretend that he wanted sleep.  
-Youre not fine,you know that too.What happend?Before you speak with me when you have a problem or when you needed help.Now you push me away all the time.  
When Ratchet didnt reply,he ceep going to pull the past,as far as he sew Lombaxs tear ho ran down his face.  
That didnt want to get him so indignant.  
-Sorry,I didnt want to.  
-Shut up.I want hear that again.You know that I cant help that I have change after...the atack.  
This is not your problem,this is something I must come over myself,so stop speak about it.  
-If you will forget that,you must speak about it with someone-said Clank calmly -Fenix begin to talk about to go to a psychologist with you,so you have a choise;speak with me or a alien.  
-Fenix can say what he want,I dont care.  
Leave me alone.  
-But.  
-LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE HELL!  
He shout out the last opinion,but he wasent angry,he was scared.Afraid for his owns thougts,and for how he feel inside.  
-No,Ratchet.Not this time.  
Clanks answer was short but definite and gentle.  
He saw that Lombax involuntary begin to cry violent,saw how he ashamed for doing that in front of him.It doesn't matter;that was maybe a signal that he wanted open himself for anyone but not daring do that.He have very hard to talk about himself.  
-Dont ashame for what you feel-said Clan quiet but he knowed that Ratchet hear that -This is no wrong with that.After everything what have happend shall that was very wierd if you didnt feel anything.  
You have right to be angry,upseat and sad,but you have no right to scream on me or another like that.We will help,not hurt you.  
Clank hug his friend and wait until the Lombax was calm again.He knowed that the ise between them began to collapse.  
-We speak about this when you feel little better-said the little robot -But push me never again away like you have doing this time.Dont try to run away from that;this comming up to you sooner or later.

Ratchet couldnt speak just know.All pain have being worse but he feel not so bad that before.Now he knowed that Clank shall help him with this,that he wasnt alone anymore.He have so right...he was unjust against everyone.They couldnt help that he was attacked that day.  
His pain and damage vas "Invincible" responsible for.  
For a week before have ratchet aunderstand that his dreams wasnt just a nightmare;he dreamed about what have happend.He sew everything again and again,and soon he maybe get know ho "Invincible" was too.  
And then...he shall pay for that. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Run my friend,srun so fast you just can,Im efter you... t it doesn't matter how fast and strong you are,I catch you before you know what happen...you know that you have no chance to run away fron me,dont deny it,accept the fact and come to me,so I take the pain away,soon all this is finish...trust me."**_

His strange was gone for long time ago,the lung hold to explode off exertion.Rain pouring down and get the water and blood flow around in big pools.  
He couldnt move or move,he just layd still there,tryed to breathe.  
He was vanquish of a person he trought he could trust one.But so wasnt.He was a unknown guy for everyone.  
What happened whith them both?Why wanted he kill him,for what? Ratchet try to see his face,look in his eyes but no way;the backpain was too strong.  
-So here we are-said the person,so called Invincible -I warned you in ten years,you rember that?But you didnt listen to me,as always.See you around.Tenthousand fivehoundred people have deid,only of one reason,and this reason is youself.  
Invincible stamped on Lombaxes one crushed leg.  
The fallen solider stoped himself from skreaming of the pain.If this didnt stop soon,he shall to die of the pain,and not of his damage.  
"Stoped" that was his only wish "Go away now,you have won the fight with me,stop torture me"  
Invincible maybe knowed what his enemy thinking.He stamped harder on the leg and laughed at him.  
"So where is the hero know?I cant belive that you have bet Tachyon...you are so weak Ratchet.When one know how one shall brake you down,are this easy to defait you.Say me one thing...where is you little friend Clank?He?s not here,he cant wath how you deing after a long but not good e on.Answer me"  
Invincible grab a stranglehold on Lombaxes neck and press him down so hard he could,but dont let him strangle.He sew how his enemy gasp for breath but didnt take off his hand of his neck.  
"Come on,say that...I can "Take cear" of him,better that you doing...he dont be with you anymore.Besides,we to have much to talk about"  
"Im not going to say where he is" hissed Ratchet between tooths andtry to be free,but for no reason.  
"Ratchet,Ratchet,always angry and naive...Clank is not your friend.Someone day you will understand that,but this can be to late"  
"GO AND DIE YOUR IDIOT"  
Lombaxens scream slammed through the air.The pain was terrible,he can't stand out with this any longer "Torture me how long time you want,I keep quiet anyway"  
"I see you have take a choise" Invincible stand up and looking aon him with a angry face,but behind this was more feeling; one of them was enjoyment.He loved to kill andhurt people.Ratchet have watched what he could do with them;that thing ho one couldnt describe or even dream about.  
"I give you a way out from the death,you didnt take this...so if yo really will die today so fine for me"  
Invincible raise his one hand with a metal thing on.  
"Have sweet dreams...and dont wake up"  
The last Ratchet heard was a mentally ill laught.Everything rotateting,before all get black."

He wake up,again,total horror-struck.The sweat ran down on his neck and face,heart knock as he run in the full speed the entire night.  
Everything was black around him,he could turn on the lights.This wouldnt help him so much.  
"That was a nightmare...again" he thinking before he step up and walked to bathroom.He took a fast shower before he get out and set on a chair,close to the window.He opened it and the cold nightair calm down him a suspicion.  
Gud,how many times he have the dream,again and again?He couldnt sleep at all nowadays.He was afraid for the nightsleep.Clanks presence sisnt help anymore,that going be worse and worse for every day.  
Sometimes he was so tired that he almost faint.  
Fenix suggested him to take sleepmedicine,but he refuse.  
Nobody know that,but when he was five years old,he was dependence of them.That practically finished with a suicide.  
He sighed and his thoughts come over to Clank.The little robot was allways there for him when he was sad,angry or sick.He helped him so good he just could and never reveal his secrets.Why could he tell him how he was feeling?That he was like a dead person,a zombiee?  
Whatever this was,he couldnt tell him the truth.Something stoped him do that.That was not fair to his friend.He have right to know that..he maybe have a idea how to help himself?Help him find his soul and be the old Ratchet everybody know?  
He laid his head in the table and closes his eyes.The eyelided burn off the fatigue like fire.  
He could rest a second,before he get up to the job ceep going with his plan.

Clank wake up five hours after that Ratchet have get away.He got panic when he sow that the Lombax was gone.This have happend many times;he just run fron him,some off he was hunting him or something.  
This was maybe the hight time to press him and get him tell whats his problem was.  
"What happend with you?I cant just look on you and dont help when I see that you suffer all the time"  
he thinking, sick worried about his friend.What have crack him like this?Or...ho?  
He jumped off of the bed and go to the controllroom;he was maybe there.  
But no,he wasnt.The only person he saw was Fenix.  
-Hey there-said the new Q-Force member and look on him -Have Ratchet run away from you again?  
-Yes,he have-said Clank little tired -Dont worry,boddy.He can take care of himself...I think.  
The last commenst get Clank no calm exaktly.  
-Can you contakt me if you see him?-asked he.  
-Yes,I can.But wait for a moment,this is a thing I will talk about with you.  
-What is it?  
-You see...this have got five weeks then Ratchet have comming here.If you have notice that,he is much worse that he was on the hospital.Im afraid hes not comming to be better if we dont help him out of his situation.  
-But how?He didnt want ours help.  
Fenix was right.Ratchet stop eating,and he couldnt sleep now too.His legs make hurts more and more and this was days when he was total strengtless or when he couldnt walk whithout his one crutch.  
-And another strange thing is...Skidd said that he saw him yesterday on Veldin,there he train really hard.  
-What?  
Trainded?In his condition?Ratchet was no stuped,he could hurt himself any more that he was now...or he didnt care?  
-Clank,if you see someone day that he doing something as is dangerous for him now...you promise me that you stop him and tell me that?  
Clank was quiet a long time before he nodded.

This day wasnt his day at all.His legs hurt too much so he could run,and his strenght dindt hold out to that.  
That was bad,very bad.If he wasnt forced to hide when he trained shall that was little more easy,but he couldnt say to everyone "I trained again".They would stop him in one second.  
Ratchet set on a cliff and looked over the wather.How many times he have run after Clank here and contrary,on the vacation.  
At the time was that so easy,but know...he couldnt run 800m in full speed without overstraining himself.  
Have he someone chance to be healthy?Or was that a impossible dream?  
"This is time to go home" he thinking and walked away from all his memorys with spark of hope that everything shall be okay.  
On the Phoenix,he looked up a quiet corner and lean the back on this before he slowly fall to the floor,whith tear flowed down on his face.  
He laid his head on his on hand and begin to cry,for the first time then he was a baby.  
He have no energy to fight,he didnt want to just give up.  
But someone voice in him said that he couldnt be the same person like before.That he never could fight on the battle again.He was finish.He was complete worn-out after everything.

Four month have passed and Ratchet was so bad manhandled physique and psychic that Fenix start wonder if he ever would be healted at all.This have moved too far to repareted all damage.He knowed that was cut ho never healthed.Maybe this was the time to decide if this not was better to just...let the Lombax go.He suffered every second of his live;that was a never-ending tourture for him.  
Clank dont give up and try to understand his friends fear for everyone and everything but couldnt.He didnt know what have happend with him or how he feel.The Lombax didnt want theirs help and close himself in i a invincible shell to protekt himself.  
That was not so easy too speak with him even in tree second.If he thinkt that somebody will speak "what happendto you?" or something in this way,he just run away.He havennt seen another Q-force membrs or another person then he come from hospital or "hellhause",some Ratchet called it.

This day was Ratchets bad day.He was so much in pain that he couldnt move and was almost unconscious.He gasp for breath and shaken again.  
Clank pull a extra felt over him but that not helped.  
Fever was high,and get the Lombax even weakness than before.  
The little robot was indignant and angry.Ho in the hell have get his friend in this condition?  
That was close that he have died outthere.Rangers have find him in the last second.  
He could kill the idiot if he find him someone day.Nobody treat his best friend on this way.  
Ratchet moved little and opened his eyes.He look on Clank,confiused.  
-I trought you was on Holowid-recording-he said silent -And left you here in this condition,alone?Never mind!  
Clank shake his head and notise that the Lombax was little more calm that before,but this maybe depend on that he was sick.  
And maybe tis was the right time to talk with him about everything?Know he couldnt run away.He didnt want press him to do that,but he have no choice.  
-Ratchet...I know that you have very hard time right now,but this is important.I most know...what happend with you,otherwise I cant help you.  
His friend froze and that hostility come back.He shall fight opposite so long he could.  
-Dont care about that,Im fine-the Lombax said and close his eyes,pretend that he wanted sleep.  
-Youre not fine,you know that too.What happend?Before you speak with me when you have a problem or when you needed help.Now you push me away all the time.  
When Ratchet didnt reply,he ceep going to pull the past,as far as he sew Lombaxs tear ho ran down his face.  
That didnt want to get him so indignant.  
-Sorry,I didnt want to.  
-Shut up.I want hear that again.You know that I cant help that I have change after...the atack.  
This is not your problem,this is something I must come over myself,so stop speak about it.  
-If you will forget that,you must speak about it with someone-said Clank calmly -Fenix begin to talk about to go to a psychologist with you,so you have a choise;speak with me or a alien.  
-Fenix can say what he want,I dont care.  
Leave me alone.  
-But.  
-LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE HELL!  
He shout out the last opinion,but he wasent angry,he was scared.Afraid for his owns thougts,and for how he feel inside.  
-No,Ratchet.Not this time.  
Clanks answer was short but definite and gentle.  
He saw that Lombax involuntary begin to cry violent,saw how he ashamed for doing that in front of him.It doesn't matter;that was maybe a signal that he wanted open himself for anyone but not daring do that.He have very hard to talk about himself.  
-Dont ashame for what you feel-said Clan quiet but he knowed that Ratchet hear that -This is no wrong with that.After everything what have happend shall that was very wierd if you didnt feel anything.  
You have right to be angry,upseat and sad,but you have no right to scream on me or another like that.We will help,not hurt you.  
Clank hug his friend and wait until the Lombax was calm again.He knowed that the ise between them began to collapse.  
-We speak about this when you feel little better-said the little robot -But push me never again away like you have doing this time.Dont try to run away from that;this comming up to you sooner or later.

Ratchet couldnt speak just know.All pain have being worse but he feel not so bad that before.Now he knowed that Clank shall help him with this,that he wasnt alone anymore.He have so right...he was unjust against everyone.They couldnt help that he was attacked that day.  
His pain and damage vas "Invincible" responsible for.  
For a week before have ratchet aunderstand that his dreams wasnt just a nightmare;he dreamed about what have happend.He sew everything again and again,and soon he maybe get know ho "Invincible" was too.  
And then...he shall pay for that.


	4. Chapter 4

_" For five hours ago have a mystery guy destroyed half Veldin and almost kill everyone there.Nobody will speak ho that was or describe him.Everyone is to scared to doing that.  
The Police..."_

That was enough.Ratchet knowed ho did that,but couldnt rember how the guy was.One thing was sure;he knowed him.He know how he was called.  
Invincible.  
In the last nightmare,he said that himself "you are going too far,Invinciblbe.Nothing of this must happend.Let me help you before you do nothing very stupid"  
The Lombax sighed and tryed to member the rest of the fight and conversation.What in the hell he mean with that?How could he know this guys name?  
"This is time to visit a old friend" he thinked and nodded to himself.Maybe she will help him figure out this mystery.  
And find Clank...again.  
The little robot was gone.  
He write a fast messege to another where he was,but no why.They couldnt know that yet.  
First,they must accept his wish and the fact that he could work,even if he was blind and little disabled.  
His new ship,Aphelyon,stand on shes plats and was probably bored.Thanks gud that she could fly even if he didnt steer.  
Otherwise this never will work.  
-So now you come?After practically two years rest?-she asked -Im really sorry for that-he said and placed his on hand on shes bonnet -But everyone have theys eyes on me all the time.  
-What do you want?  
He waited a second before he speak again.  
-I must find Clank again and find out what have happend.Otherwise I can? stop that crazy idiot.  
-You must move to another planet to do that.  
-Yes,but I cant if you not will do that.I cant take my old skip.That didnt have automaticpilot.And you know that I am blind.  
-Couldnt you say that for five minutes ago?  
If you will fly to Fastwood again.  
-You read my thought-he said and jumped in the skip.  
-Hight time to leave Phoenix,before anothers wake up and see me here.  
-Like you want.  
Aphelyon started shis motor and fly out.  
Ratchet smiled to himself a little bit.  
Finally he was out from the "jail".

-Hey, dude,Fenixwill speak with you!  
Skidd walked in Ratchets room and notice supriced that the light was off.Have he sleep yet?  
No,that was impossible.He have never overleep before,and the clock was 06:30 in the morning.  
He turn on the lights and looked around the room.Nobody was there;the only thing was a little piece of paper.He picked up that and read fast.  
-Ratchet,please,you are not so dumb t just leave Phoenix alone?-Skidd asked himself and run to place there Aphelyon was.  
The skip was gone too.  
He shocked his head and walked to the brige.  
Fenix,Sasha,Al,Helga and Quark was there and have a discution about the terrorist ho kidnaped Clan and destroyed half Veldin.  
They looked up on him when he come in.  
-Where is Ratchet?HAve you didnt find him?  
-I find just this-he said and shake his head.  
Fenix become withe on his face when he read Lombaxens messege.  
-But...how in the hell he could just leave the skip?He is blind!  
-Aphelyon-said Al simple -She can fly even if RAtchet didnt steer she.  
-I dont belive that he just take vacation-said Fenix and raised up -Im sure he will find Clank and that guy.Al,look if you can track Aphelyons position.We must find him before he doing nothing he regret later.  
He looked out on the stars and another planet.  
Ratchet was more stupid he throught.Disaperd like that,now when a terrorist was outthere.He would be killed on a second;he havent get his strength yet.  
He have his bad days when he couldnt move or was almost unconscious.What happend if he just collapsed outthere?Aphelyon couldnt defend him,she was a skip.  
"Ratchet,dont play a hero now...come back before you will be killed" he thinked and saighed.

Ratchet tryed to have his eyes open.He couldnt sleep now,Aphelyon needed little help from his side.  
-Where are we?-he asked little sleepy -We are five miles from Fastwood-she repleyed -You need sleep if you havent notice that.I take care of you,dont forget that.  
-Thanks for that but.  
-No but.You must be rested if you will find Clank.  
That was right.She was smart like Clank,he couldnt lie to nobody of them two.  
They knowed when he doing that.  
-Be carefull-said Ratchet before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

"He was awake,but couldnt open his eyes.He couldnt move or speak.Something beeping all the time on his left side,doing that headache become worse.The darkness pull him down to the bottom,and he couldN? do something to stand up to.  
Nobody know where he was or what have happend...that was a good question.  
WHAT have happend?He didnt rember something...the last memory he have was.  
The pain terminate his throughs.He heard someone talk to him.  
Ho was that?  
He get panic.If that was the...guy...terrorist...ho in the hell was that ho doing that to him?  
Make it stop now,before he crashed on the bottom of darkness...and then he shall die.  
Nothing could save him then.He shall drown,drown in the pain and darkness...

_"Help me before the darkness fall lower dread over the world,erase out the last flame of hope_

_Help me before everything collapse below the pains and angers weight_

_Help me I cant hold out longer_

_do that now so far I hold on the cliffs edge_

_Help me before I fall in the darkness and dissaperd forever"_

Nobody hear him.Nobody come.  
He was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stroke after stroke.In the head,on the legs,back.  
He tryed to fend off his attacks,but he was to fast and to strong.He didnt care where the stroke landed;he just attacked again and again,not let him move a little bit on another way.He have advantage.  
-Come on!What is wrong with you!?-Invincible yelled and laughed at Lombaxes dread and pain.He saw how much pain he was in,but that was only begin on everything.When he was done with him,he should die.  
Slowly,and very painfull.  
He smiled on that through he have.He have not warm up yet.But soon the Lombax will see ho was the hero.  
Ho was on the right side.  
-Show how able solider you are.I havent see that yet.Or are you to weak for that?If you keep going like this,you will end like yours father...he didnt know how to fight or how to protect his own family.That was more easy to send his not-wish son to Solana galaxy and let his wife die.But he didnt survive..you can be lucky for that.One day you will thanks me for that.  
The last knock was so hard that Ratchet fall on the ground.He cough strong and spit out blood who he have in his mouth.One rib most have injured his lungs,for he have very hard to breathe.  
He tryed rase him up but Invincible kick him a stomach so he roll several meters before he stanned.  
But Invincible dont stop on that.He kicked him again and again,right to the Lombax get lied anxiety still.  
He know exaktly how many times and how hard he could stroke a person without to kill him/she.He have research about that in several generation,learn himself more powerfull and more terrible things.  
He knowed how he should do to give his enemy the maximum pain and injury.  
-Raise up-ordered he Ratchet and when he didnt do that,he kicked him again in the already broken ribs.  
-You are like you father.You cant fight,cant protekt your friends,cant help people,you kill everyone.  
like yours parents did.  
Everyone in yours family was murderer,and you are like them.  
Havent you disgrace?  
Lombax didnt repley on a long time,but hissed later:  
-You didnt know nothing about my family,so dont speak about them like that.That was Tachyon ho killed them...not you.  
Invincible laughed.  
-He said that and you belive him?I ordered him to killed you ,but I killed yours parents.Tachyon failed that mission.You beat him,but know,I beat you.  
And my friend...Ratchet is not yours real name.Just I and Tachyon know yours name.Yours past and destony.And why Clank have been create.  
Ratchet tryed to raise him up but fall down.Even if he couldnt see himself,he knowed that he was cover with blood over entire body.He could smell this odour and how this run from the cuts.  
The doing him scatterbrained.  
-Belive or not;Clank was create to destroying the galaxy;destroying yourself.But something get wrong and he protect you know.I dont know how that can be possible,but he can feel things.Sadness,angry,hapiness and sometimes pain.But,my little friend,he is more weak that you can trought;if you get direct hit on the right place with a laser,he will die down for good.I can do that easy.  
-If you touch him so I will.  
-Will do what?Kill me,in yours condition?Yours live is over here and soon.I have this in my hands.Rember that?  
He grabbed his knife and did a deep cut over Ratchets right eye.He saw how the blood run on the ground and smiled.He loved bloods smeel,that deep red colour.How then run down and formed pool around the Lombax.

His strange was gone for long time ago,the lung hold to explode off exertion.Rain pouring down and get the water and blood flow around in big pools.  
He couldnt move or move,he just layd still there,tryed to breathe.  
He was vanquish of a person he trought he could trust one.But so wasnt.He was a unknown guy for everyone.  
What happened whith them both?Why wanted he kill him,for what? Ratchet try to see his face,look in his eyes but no way;the backpain was too strong.  
-So here we are-said the person,so called Invincible -I warned you in ten years,you rember that?But you didnt listen to me,as always.See you around.Tenthousand fivehoundred people have deid,only of one reason,and this reason is youself.  
Invincible stamped on Lombaxes one crushed leg.  
The fallen solider stoped himself from skreaming of the pain.If this didnt stop soon,he shall to die of the pain,and not of his damage.  
"Stoped" that was his only wish "Go away now,you have won the fight with me,stop torture me"  
Invincible maybe knowed what his enemy thinking.He stamped harder on the leg and laughed at him.  
-So where is the hero know?I cant belive that you have bet Tachyon...you are so weak Ratchet.When one know how one shall brake you down,are this easy to defait you.Say me one thing...where is you little friend Clank?He?s not here,he cant wath how you deing after a long but not good e on.Answer me!  
Invincible grab a stranglehold on Lombaxes neck and press him down so hard he could,but dont let him strangle.He sew how his enemy gasp for breath but didnt take off his hand of his neck.  
-Come on,say that...I can "Take cear" of him,better that you doing...he dont be with you anymore.Besides,we to have much to talk about...-Im not going to say where he is" hissed Ratchet between tooths andtry to be free,but for no reason.  
-Ratchet,Ratchet,always angry and naive...Clank is not your friend.Someone day you will understand that,but this can be to late.  
-GO AND DIE YOUR IDIOT!  
Lombaxens scream slammed through the air.The pain was terrible,he can''''''''t stand out with this any longer -Torture me how long time you want,I keep quiet anyway"  
-I see you have take a choise- Invincible stand up and looking aon him with a angry face,but behind this was more feeling; one of them was enjoyment.He loved to kill andhurt people.Ratchet have watched what he could do with them;that thing ho one couldnt describe or even dream about.  
-I give you a way out from the death,you didnt take this...so if yo really will die today so fine for me"  
Invincible raise his one hand with a metal thing on.  
-Have sweet dreams...and dont wake up.  
The last Ratchet heard was a mentally ill laught.Everything rotateting,before all get black."

The only thing he would was to die.Die now,before someone kill him.He didnt want to live this live,when he couldnt move and feel the pain every day,every minute.Nobody will understand that feeling,the eternal torment and dread...dread for what can happend soon.For the future.  
For to fail his only friends.  
In the end,he succeed open his eyes a little bit.He didnt saw something,but he was to weak to care about that.  
Someone moved on his left side.Before he have time do do somethingmthe person speak quiet:  
-Dont move,you are badly injured.You cant speak now.But dont worry,everything will be okay.  
As he didnt know that,that he was injury.Have you just this to say?"Dont worry"  
Why did you not say as the was?That he maybe could die?That he was hurt for live?  
"Dont lie to me" Ratchet thinked and closed his eyes.  
"Nothing will be okay."

Dont lie to me that everything will be okay I know that isnt true Dont tell me Im just little weak after what have happend when I tell you that Im feel dead inside Dont deny me for not be the old I I have lost my soul In the fihgt when I protect my friends and now everyone hurts me with theys words

Ratchet wake up,like before,scared and complete whacked.  
"Why cant this just stop" he thinked and lean his back on the seat "I cant keep going like this...I must find out ho Invincible is,before I kill myself with the nightmares." 


	6. Chapter 6

"So,now when I know ho is is,I can tell you that.You know ho I tell about,didnt you?  
If not,never forget his name.  
Invincible.  
So are he called by people.King of the Darkness is a another name.But this is not his real name.Just heself and I know that.Only two people in the universum.  
His real name is Dawn of the Dead.Not much better from the another,but this is it in on way.  
Dawn is that person I have knowed before.He growed up on the same orphanage I did.He was friendly but very mystic guy.Nowbody talk with him,he didnt care about another person.He walked his ways all the times,not bother about the future.He stand allways in shadow,there that was the darkness;for that reason he was called Shadow or Darkness.Never for Dawn;I was the only ho did that.  
He save my live on day when I was five.  
I rember that as that have happend yesterday,not for twenty years ago.  
That have rain all the day before and still going on.Some older boys-Jack,Fight,Tango and Lores-walked up to me there I sat and read a book.  
They starred at me a time with a evil smile and the group-leader said quiet and lenient:  
-Come,we take a walk and talk about a thing.  
I didnt want do that,but I was to scared to say that.I never said opposite.Never.I was a child ho did another wanted and prayed.  
-I dont think...this is so good idea-I said nervously and laid the book on the table -This rain so much.  
-Come on,you are not scared for little rain,are yo?-asked Jack and smiled,looked on me with his grey eyes.  
The leader didnt wait on my repley,he grabbed my hand and pull me after him.  
-Come with us,we will protect you...not.  
Nobody hear that,nobody saw that,nobody cared.All child-even ho was 16 and 17- never try to help me or another person when she/he was with this guys.  
We walked out,get away from the house,there the personal didnt see us or hear.  
I was so dread that my heart almost broke,so fast the hit.I shaked in the body.  
-Noow,look at him,he is scared and will go to mummy-said Fight and lought with another.He kicked me in the stomach so I fall on the ground.  
-Little Ratchy cant fight...he is so weak...Im not surprise that his parents send him here.Ho will have a child like that?  
I tryed to get up,but they dont let me do that.Yango and Lores hold me down on the ground when Jack and Tango could kick me,again and again.  
Near us was a watherpool,sufficient deep to get the head there.They knowed that,and begin to press my head under the wather.  
-How long will this take to he begin to cry and scream after his parents?-asked someone,I didnt cared ho.I was full employment to hold the breath so I not drown.  
-Five seconds?  
I dont know how many minutes have passed.I dont know where I was or what happend,just that my head was not under the wather.The gang was gone,I cpuld feel that on me.  
I opened my eyes and saw him,his red eyes and that mystery expression in his eyes.He wasnt scared,upsead,angry or sad.He didnt feel anything,He just looked on me,helped sat up and take me in his arms,pull his long cloak over me so that keep me warm and hinder the rain to make me wet.That wasnt matter anymore;I was wet allready.  
I said "thanks" and sat there under the tree with Dawn.He hear what I say,nodded to show that he listening to me,but didnt repley.  
So have everything started.Every day we walked aroud the orphanage,sometimes we speak,but not more.He protected me against everyone.I was grateful for that,wanted to do something favour done in return,but he didnt want that.He shake his head every time I said that.  
When I was 14,everything have change.Dawn began to be more and more aggressive to everyone,to me too.That was as he hated me.For nothing reason.His red eyes burned every time he looked on me.  
I let him physically abuse me,I rought I done favour in return then.  
But that wasnt the true.  
One day,when he was 17,he just dissaperd.In the darkness.Like his nickname.Darkness.Shadow.  
I have a feeling of guilt for that.If I have stopped him and helped with whatever his problem was,this never have happend.That bloodspill is my foult.  
Invincible have right.  
Im responsible fot that." 


	7. Chapter 7

Clank sat in his prison cell and tryed to figured out how he could ascape.He tryed do that very many times but Invincible come on him in the last second.  
The guy was more frightening that he trought first.Not undered on why Ratchet was so nervous every time somebody said his name.  
That was wierd that the Lombax have lost the fight for the first time.He have not asked what happend,his friend wasnt ready to tell that yet.And the guy,ho have destroyed Ratchet,have tell him about that.A little bit of the true,he heard that on his voice.  
-Yours friend is strong,I most say that.His parents,especially his father,was a good fighters.  
But he have someone weak side.  
The number one is protection-instinkt.Number two;his past.Say something about his parents or about himself,he will forget what he should do and stop thinking clear.Then have you a chance to do with him what do you want.He protect allways his friends,but never himself.  
That was true.Ratchet didnt care what happend to him,he was worried about him,about Acura and the rest of Q-Force,but never for himself.  
Clank sighed.He have much time to think out how to help him find himself but he havnt someone answer yet.

Athena stand at window and looked out on the sun.Shes blue eyes and silverwithe fur glitter in suns last sunbeam.She couldnt stop thinking on Ratchet.After the accident he have braken with her and never come back.Shes parents was very happy for that;they hate him from the first time.The Lombax was nice against them everytime he come over to her,but they hated him and forbid him-and she-to meet together.She rembered the first meeting on the hospital,when he said that was the end fot them.

"  
-You cant mean that-she said,shock over what he have said for just a second ago.  
-Im serious.We cant ceep going be together.  
He sighed and looked on her with his green eyes -Try to understand this,AthenaIf something happend, it doesn't matter what,I couldnt protect you anymore.  
And yours parents have right this time.You need someone ho is healthy,not someone ho is hurt for live.  
Im not the person you know one time.  
Athena couldnt hear anymore.She just go away,leave him alone.She dint wanted let him see how painfull his word was."

Why she did that?He needed support more that ever.Clank couldnt be with him allways,he needed rest too...the problem was that the little robot didnt trust her.  
"I was so stupid...I cant just leave him!He maybe is husrt for live and cant protect me,but ho cares?He is still the Ratchet I know...and love"  
Before she turn around,someone come in shes room.Athena looked back and saw her dad Antony.  
-We need to talk-he said solemn -I know you was little down this last time,thanks to the Lombax,but that was the best what could happend.He is 25 years old and you are only 19.  
He is too old,to aggressive...to dangerous.  
-So you mean that is excellent that he is in so much pain?He was almost killed and the only thing you cear about is what people think about you and yours family!  
-Dont speak to me with that tone,young lady!  
-Why not?You speak so to my boyfriend and another people!  
Antony sighed and shake his head -He is disabled now,Athena.He is not the same.  
-Yes he is;for me is he the same person.You are just happy that he was so bad hurt.  
She walked away,out from the room.Shes parents will never accept hers choise.But they must do that.Otherwise,she couldnt live.Nobody another could take his place.  
And Clank...he maybe will accept her in the end.He was just worried about his friend,and didnt want see him failed.That was not wrong with that,but sometimes he was overprotective to him.  
That was high time to unravel the problems.  
Like Ratchet did... 


	8. Chapter 8

-Wake up Lombax!We are on Fastwood!  
Ratchet opened his eyes and sat him up.His legs aches and he have little difficult to move.That wasnt good sign;he have bad day,again.He maybe should wait few days before he left.  
-You know where Apogee station is,didnt you? he asked.  
-Of course I know.Why we fly there,if I can ask?  
-I need little help with that "find out" thing-repleyed he -Talwyn know more about this planet and I am blind,if you notice that.  
-Yes,I have.You take wrong place,captain.You sat on passengerseat.  
Ratchet sighed.Mistake number one.If he going like that,he could kill himself.Lucky him that Aphelion was so smart.  
They landed five minutes later.Ratchet jumped out from the ship and listening careful in front of to know where he was.He didnt know that exactly.  
Someone was going on his way.Before he advanced ask ho that was,the person speak:  
-Look ho is here.I didnt trought I should see you here after The Zoni incident.  
That was Talwyn,he heard that on the voice.  
-I never trought I become forced to do that-he replayed.  
He fell that she contemplate himcarefully and said later:  
-I heard what happend to you for two years ago.You look feel better that I heard.Someone said that you drop out from everyone and freak out completly.  
-I have-he said-But Clank wake me up before I killed myself.  
-Where is he?  
-This is the reason why I come here-he said -He is gone again,and I need help to find him.  
Talwyn looked on him,surprised over what he said.  
He needed help?That was the first time he prayed her to help him.After The Zoni take Clank away,he left the Apogee Station without a word and never repleyed on hers call.  
-"Need help"?After you left my fathers station and never answerd when I tryed contakt you?We trought you become suicide.  
She sat on Aphelions wing and looked on him.He backed away from her and looked away.  
-Was that Quark ho say that?  
-Yes.How do you know that?  
-Never listen or trust Quark,Talwyn.You have no idea what he have done.  
-Tell me that.Why do you ask on help when you freeze me out before?  
-You know about Fastwood more that I do,and can read lombaxian.Besides,I cant read something.Not now when I am blind.  
-Excuse me?  
She believe she have heard wrong,but not.Ratchet looked not on her,he looked straight through her.  
-Ratchet,if you are blind,so.  
-Dont say that-he interrupt violent -The last time everyone said "you cant","take the easy".I not want to hear that again okey?  
He raise his woise witchout knowing that;a second later he become to cought strong.  
-Calm down!You dnt need to shout on me like that-said Talwyn and tryed to help him come to Aphelion but he snarled in warning:  
-Stay away fron me!  
She sighed and helped him sit down,despite his dislike -Stop be angry like this.You can hurt yourself,you know that.I help you to find Clank,but promise me that you never again disaperd like you did.  
Ratchet stoped cough and nodded.That was the only thing he could do now.  
-Im sorry Talwyn-he said silent -I dont mean to shout on you.  
-Forget that.Are you sure you are okay?  
-Yes.This happend everytimeI get indignant.  
-Yes,and you have problem with your temperament.  
She shake shes head and sit down beside him.What said Fenix?That Ratchet lost his memory from the fight and tryed to find out what happend.He didnt want that he do that,but why?She couldnt understand that.What was so terrible with the true?  
She looked on him and saw how depressed he was.He was still little skinny,but the one thing she get most dismay over flash in his eyes.That was a endless pain,sadness and hate.All livejoy was gone.The only thing he wanted was to disaperd forever from this universum.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you Don''t deny me, this pain I''m going through Please forgive me, if I need you like I do Please believe me ,every word I say is true Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you"

He knowed that was mistake to brake with Athena inside,but he tryed to didnt care about that voise.  
She was more save without him...like Clank should be if he just let him go.

**_"Capital punishment for Invincible"_**

After the polis and Galactik Rangers find out that Invincibleguy are behind the attacs on the planets and a brutal assault on a solider,the Galactic President give permission for Capital punishment.  
-I cant just let him excused from what he have done-said he when we asked why he do that;this is not so ordinary with so hard punishment -He must pay for everything he have done.Nothing and nobody can change this.He is a murderer ho killed innocent people.  
When we get him,he will pay for everything he have done"  
Ho is that mysterious guy called for Invincible?Nobody know his name or saw his face.Nobody know anything about him..."

Ratchet stopped read the rest of article.He didnt know what he feel or thinking right know.The only thing he was sure about was that he must get Invincible-or Dawn,some he called him-before Rangers or Police do that.That was important for him,but he didnt knowed why.Maybe for he was his friend on time or just becouse he.  
He shake his head in shock.What was that for a feeling?He could be serious with that!  
He raised up and walked carefully out.He didnt knowed Apogee Station so well yet,so he could stumble-or worse hurt him again-if he was incautious.  
One thing worried him was the pain he feeled in his right leg;then be going worse all the time.He limped more that he do before.Something wasnt right,but he couldnt say that to Talwyn or someone another person.  
-Hey Lombax,Miss will speak with you-he heard Zephyr call him -I show you where she is.  
He let the robot conduct him a bit before he tryed to go himself.That wasnt easy,but that works.  
One step closer the target.  
-You can go Zephyr-he said and feel stupid;he didnt know where the robot was exaktly.That was like he speaked to himself.  
Something snatch in hin right leg so he was close to fall down on the floor.He tryed to jump ate the side,but that thing hold him back.He get in panic and tryed to get off,but that didnt helped.  
-Stop there!Wait a second,I help you out of this.  
Talwyns voice come from behind him.He could swear that she laughed;he heard how she tryed to stop.  
-What is so funny?-he asked,a bit irritated.  
-Sorry,but you saw like you have a panic broke out -she said and helped him to let go -You get tangled in a line.Have Zephyr not help.  
-I let him go-Ratchet interrupted -That wasnt his foult.  
-You are free now-she said -We must fly to Florana first.This is a person I will you meet.  
-Who person?-asked Ratchet and looked on her but didnt get respond.  
-If you mean that we go to Phoenix.  
-No,we dont hae time for that-she said and thinked a little while.That let like he didnt wanted go back there.She wasnr sure,but that was easy to find out.  
-But we can contakt them.  
-No,dont do that-he saig quickly -Why not?Are you fall out?  
-Something in this way...they dont know that I is here.  
-You didnt tell them where you going?  
-Yes,and I have reason for that too.Dont ask why.  
Talwyn sighed.Clank have right,he was impossible sometimes,but was a good friend too.That wasnt so good combination,but only sometimes.  
Hers temperament wasnt adapt to stand out with headstrong person.But when she thinked on what he was about,shes anger mitigate.He couldnt help that he have change.  
Maybe he should tell ho did that but now,they have permission to stand out with his new I.  
-Okay,my little friend,I let it go-she said -But dont think that will be forever.Later you must explain that for me.Understand that,Lombax?  
-Yes sir.You know I understand that,but I maybe not have inclination to do that at all.  
-DONT test my patience-Talwyn said and turn around to him so he knowed she mean serious.  
-For what?You will shoot me?  
-I maybe do that if tou keep going in this way!  
She closed shes eyes and tryed to calm down.  
" He just will see if he can trust me" she tell herself.She senses hate for that person ho did that to him.She hated everyone some hurt people only to have a little fun.They was sick bastard,not more.  
-Zephyr,we will come back,but I dont know when.Watch this place and call ous if you have problem.  
-Yes miss-said shes robot and salute.

**_"Venni fuori spirito di la verso e finire il tuo sfruttare tu morire trovare lui e distruggere negli ombreggiare reputazione "_**

**_"dich Wille Entlohnung als alles entsinne da dich Scheinheiligkeit Hube immer "_**

**_"La paix le temps est sur. Cragmite le temps est le d?ut le droit maintenant."_**

**_"Come out spirit from the past and finish yours work you have failed.Get him and destroyd in shadows name"_**

**_"you will pay for what you have done,remember?You cant hide forever/you"_**

**_"Peace time is over. Cragmite time begins right now"_**

Galaxy biggers war will began soon...


	9. Chapter 9

"Dont sleep now..." Ratchet sat in front of his computer.That was wierd,but he could see when he saw on the screen.Clank knowed that,of course,but he didnt know what he was doing on the nighttime.  
He searth after information about Dawn and where he was.He thinked he knowed where he was;in his own world,behind the shadows.  
He have sleep in just 3 hours,but he have no time to sleep longer than that.He MUST find out where he was.  
The clock was 3:15 on the morning.In two hours everyone will go up.Soon he must finish his work.  
wait a second.  
Ratchet look closer to the screen and saw a new messege;"unknown.  
Why have nobody said that someone tryed to contact him?  
He logged in and opened the messege.

**_" Tra?ti Nikada poslije mene.Ti znati ko ja jesam.Nag zaboraviti kako kao biti dogoditi se._**

**_Nevidljiv"  
(Never searth after me.You know ho I am.Just forget what have happend._**

**_Invincible)_**

He knowed that he should searth him...but how?Was that so obvious?  
Ratchet stared on the messege before he delted it and logged out.He couldt stay here longer;soon will somebody come in here and saw him.If they did,he was in trouble.  
After the battle Fenix give him total ban to be out on the battle of one reason;his legs injury have been worse.If he continued,the risk was that he never could go again.But he have no choise.  
If he operated him now,he must take a brake i two years,and that was no guarantee that he should be good enought to could keep going with his work.  
He maybe never will be full healthy again.  
Ratchet walked to his room and closed the door quiet,but stanned.  
He get a idea where he could starting searth after Invincible...that was only one place.  
-Ratchet,what are you doing?The clock is 4:00 in morning-he heard a voise behind him.  
-Clank,youre scared me!Dont sneak behind me like that!  
-Sorry,but why are you not sleep?  
-Im not tired-he lied and thiked a while.Clank should never let him go alone in hunt after Invincible,and that was important to him that he could do that alone.  
-You have somehing in the process-the little robot said -I know that.What is this?Youre not going after Invincible,didnt you?  
Lombax said nothing on this,but Clank knowed what he know.He tryed to hunt him..alone.  
-Clank,dont try to stop me.  
-You are going too far,Ratchet.You remember what happend the last time you meet him outthere in the fight.He is going to kill you if.  
-Im not going to fight with him!You heard what I say.  
-Ratchet,I know you are indignant after all but...you must stop be so determine on that guy.He is crazy.  
-You dont know ho he is,sp dont tell about him like this.  
The Lombax stared on his friend a long while before he sighed and keep going talk with restrained voise ,in the same time he pick up his wrench slowely:  
-Im really sorry Clank,I not will do that but you are not give me another choise.-Ratchet,what are you.  
Before Clank advanced finish his question,or catch what happend,Ratchet wallop his wrench in robots head so he fall on the ground,unconscious.  
The Lombax stood there he stood and look on his best friend,some llied there on the floor.  
-Im sorry Clank-he said quiet and with contrite and pain in his voise -But this is the best for you...I explain this for you when I come back.Dont blame me for this.  
He turned around and walked away,so fast he could,determined on his mission.  
That was time to find his old "friend" and help him before police get him and kill for something he do,but never mean to do that.


	10. Chapter 10

Talwyn wake up 5:00,two houers after Ratchet have left Phoenix.She raised up and walked to the bringe,there Fenix and Al was working.Max was there too,but he talked with GP some have come here of someone reason.He didnt look so happy,and hers father tryed to calm him down.  
Quark and Helga was gone,Skidd was on a battle and Ratchet and Clank was missing for the first time.This week have Lombax get up 4:00 clock on the morning every day,but not today.Why?  
-Talwyn,have you seen Ratchet or Clank today?-asked Fenix and looked on her -No.They maybe oversleep.  
-I dont think this is the reason.They never do that before,and I must talk with Ratchet.Invincible is on Sjena-planet.Someone saw him there.  
Another wierd thing is that the messege he send to Ratchet is gone,and someone have logged in on his password.  
-Why have you not tell him that Invincible send that meil?  
-You still not know so much about him,Talwyn.He can get a idea to find that guy himself,and you can see what he did with him the last time theys ways cross.  
-Was that Invincible some hurt him?I never heard that.  
-Yes,that was his work.Rangers find him in the last second.  
-I can wake him up if this is important.  
-If you will so yes,do that.But look up,he can be "little" inflamed on you for that.  
Talwyn turn around and walked to his quarter.Rangers patrol the ship like always,but everything was quiet around her.  
She knocked on the door and said:  
-Get up,you oversleep.Fenix need to talk with you now.  
Nobody repleyed.Wierd.Clank should hear that,even if he sleep.  
Something was wrong here.  
She opened the door and walk in;and stanned.She saw Clank lied on the floor,unconscious.  
She jumped to him and shake him in a tray to wake him up.  
-Clank,wake up!  
The little robot shake his head and opened his eyes before he looked on her,confused.  
-What happend?Have someone attack your two?  
-No,Ratchet hit me-he said -What?  
-I dont know why,but I think he try to find Invincible.He is sure that he never mean to kill or tourture him like that.  
-He cant be serious.  
-He is,now I know that.He is not here,like you see...if we not get him before he cath Invincible,he can be killed.  
-Nice.Fenix will kill him for this.  
Talwyn help Clank raise him up before they walked to the brige.

"You wore out my soul with a sole svep without that regret himself with a evil grin aglow eyes that demanded murder harass and grief equally big that entire universe visuable that stars for it is you lives for that assassinate and harass people"

Ratchet listening carefully to every little sound around him.Taht was the first time he was himself on a mission,and now,in this new situation,was he more on his watch.  
Through listening he knowed how the planet looks like.  
The sky most be hidden behind dark cloud,for a strong wind blow all the time.He could feel rain some pounded on his armour.The ground was wet.Here and there he heard trees leaf move and few of them fall off.  
He sighed and begin to move ahead and simultaneous walked around the trees.  
"I wonder if I have right" Ratchet thinked and keep going "Ho have said that the dreams was real?I maybe are insame"  
But he knowed inside that he have right.He couldnt explain that for someone,even not for himself.  
The only thing he could do was to trust his instinct.

-And where is he now?  
Fenix looked on Clank,ho shake his head -I have no idea.He never told me where he is going before he left.  
Talwyn was quiet.Max looked on her but when he spoked,he turned that to Fenix:  
-Stop smothering him.He cant be on the Phoenix all the time,he need come out sometimes.  
-Yes,but alone?This is the first time he just left without a word..okey,that wasnt the only on occasion.  
-He will be fine,Fenix.Stop worried about him.  
-Mr Apogee.  
-Stop calling me Mr Apogee,please.  
-Okay...Max...You know that Invincible is outthere and for some reason he is after Ratchet.Now,when he is blind and is disabled.Another thing some I am worried about is the Police.If they get know that Ratchet searting after Invincible,they will arrest him for that too.  
-Invincible will not kill him-said Clank before he could stop himself -Have you forget what have happend the last time they meet?  
-No but...you see...that guy maybe have a...illness or something-he finished -Illness to killing people,yes.  
The little robot sighed quiet.He knowed that he couldnt tell Fenix that Invincibles real name is Dawn,and that Ratchet knowed him,or that the Lombax have DEA-epylepsi.He promised to keep quiet about it,he couldnt fail his friend.

Ratchet stop and turn around.Someone was following after him,but he didnt know ho that-or this-was.He never heard a sound some come from that person,but his instinct said him that he was wathed all the time.  
"That was maybe not som good idea come here" he thinked and keep going.He could feel smoke too,but nothing was on fire.The rain should put out the of all smallest flame.  
Then he heard something up in the trees.That sounds like someone jumped on a branch.  
Ratchet get in panic for the first time in his life and tryed to run away from that,but that thing jumped on him and get him down to the ground.  
He lied still a second before he moved a little part.  
What in the hell was that?A puma?  
He tryed to raise he up feeled that someone stood in front of him and wathed him.  
-Ho are you?-he asked with nervous voice.  
Nobody answer.Imagined he him?  
When he would to get up,he feeled a could thing against his neck.  
Ratchet raised his on hand and touched that objekt;that was a small sword,with diamond on the blade.  
Only on person he knowed have such sword.  
Then the person spoked,with a could but calm voice:  
-Im wondered when we shuould meet again,Lombax.  
Invincible find him before he find him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Invincible stared on the Lombax some lied on the ground,still and with no vision.He saw the damage he caused,his pain and confusion,but under the surface was that more;hate for that he have lose,and for himself.  
He hold his sword close to his neck,so he could feel that could metal.  
-Well well-he said with his hoarse and could voice -Look what he have here.The fallen solider have raised up.  
Ratchet couldnt stop his reaction.The hate he feeled inside explode in the same timehe heard his voice.Now he would pay for what he have done with him,and all the people on that planet.  
He pushed sword away and jumped up on Invincible,some get little suprised about that.He never trought that the Lombax should attack him like this,but okey,if he wanted to fight with him,so he must be ready to pay price for that too.  
He swinged his sword against him but Ratchet jumped back and take out Storm.He have prepare for this meeting,he saw that.  
-My little friend,I triught I learn you a lesson before,but I have wrong-se he said with a smile -But this tme,nobody will help you survive...

-Fenix,I find Aphelions position-said Acura slowly and read ships messege.  
-Where is he?-undered Fenix -On the planet there he meet Invincible-answerd the yound solider -What is iit?I see that someting is wrong.  
-He find Invincible.  
Clank looked up.What are he doing?Think if he will be killed now!He cant fight alone,he know that.  
-Thats it.Send the Police there before something happend to him again.And Clank,get a ship ready.  
Clank walked away to Ratchets old ship and started it.He hope that the Lombax was okay,that nothing have happend.He was little angry on him that he just leave him like that.He would explain that for him when he was back,and he didnt cared if he wanted that or not.Everything have going too long.  
"You are crazy,Ratchet" he thinked and sighedSometimes that was hard to be his friend.But he was himself.he never lyed,never hurt somebody,helped everyone..but he have hard to ask for help and take help from another people.He never talk about himself or his feelings.He brake with Athena only for he feeled so bad...and didnt wanted that she was with him when he was in this condition.  
He never accept Athena,but he saw how much Ratchet love her.How happy he was then.But even in that time he trought he wasnt so good for her.  
"Why you must make everything more difficult?You have so many good side? but never see them...when will you accept that you are the best friend someone can wish?"

The Police come in the same time Ratchet succeced pull Invincible on he ground.He hold his hands on his neck like he did with him,but Invincible just laugh.  
-So you will kill me?Come on.Do that if you can.  
I know you cant just kill a person you knowed.You are like me,my friend...a killer.Think about it,how many people you killed on you missiond.  
-Leave him!-shout a Policeman and pull him away from Invincible.  
Ratchet walked away,to Fenix.He knowed that he was there,he heard his old ship comming and Clanks voice.  
-Are you crazy?Dissaperd like that.I helped you survive,and you thanks me on this way?If you get hurt again,someone help you then.  
Fenix was angry,very angry.He didnt care what Ratchet thinked know,he just hed on him and get the Lombax stare on the ground with a empty look.  
-You can go on the hell.Dont talk with me,dont try do that.I will not answer.  
Fenix turned around and walked away,with fast and angry step.Ratchet heard that but not follow after him.  
-You will never anderstand that was important to me,didnt you?-he asked quiet and turn around.  
-Dont care about him-said Clank -He change his mind later.  
Ratchet recover his mind.He heard-and feel-that Invincible looked on him,with a look some ask for help,before The Police pull him in the transportcar and fly away.  
He get guilty conscience.Hes ears dropped down,he lower his head and closed his eyes.  
"I failed my old friend and send him to the death..."he thinked "What have I done?"

_" This is the third week after I failed Invincible.Fenix is still angry on me for that I have done-I mean leave the ship without a word.  
Nobody anthoter say that,but I can feel that they blame for ho I have become.That I have change.  
Only Talwyn,Max Apogee and Clank accept that,even if that wasnt so easy.  
Talwyn and Max not know me at all,so they aybe never see the different sides I have now.  
But Clank...he have this hard,maybe harder that I have now.He try to help me find myself again,support and protect from everyones nasty comments-especially Quarks-but that dont help so much.  
Ours talk-time not give so much now like before,I notice that the old pain and no-control anger slowly come back over me again.  
I most stop this,before I destroy myself."_

Ratchet lied on his bed and thinked for the hundered time about what he did.He must save Dawn before that was too late.His sentence should come soon;he have only three month to think out a plan.  
-Are you here again?-he heard Clans voice -Yes.Im always here.  
-Whats wrong?You have been severely depressed a long time now.  
As far as you come back home again from the hospital.  
The Lombax was quiet a long while.He wanted to let Clank know how he feeled.He have helped him so much so ong time,and he never said "thanks" for that.They was friends,and he never let him know something about his thought.  
-This is just...everything.I cant just let that go,even if I know what have happend and ho did that.But know,I cant stop thinking why he did that.I know he sin manodepresst but is that the only reason or is that more behind this?  
I kill everyone i meet in my way,and now,I failed a old friend.  
-Invincible is sick,you know that.And you never have another choice.In Dreadzone,if you not fight,everyone will be killed,you too.You save people but must take away everyone ho is evil.This is your job.  
And I know you should never hurt someone without someone reason.  
Everyone know that.  
-Yes,maybe they does...but they hate that I have change.I notice that.  
-You havent accept that yourself,Ratchet-said Clank calmly and slowly -Accept what?  
-Yours new I.Your wrath depend on the pain you feel,disorder and damage.You are frustrated over that you maybe never will be this person you was before.That chock you have havnt leave you yet.  
Ratchet listening on that and notice that was right.He couldn? hate himself for ho he become after that fight.He hated his crushed leg some get him crazy with that pain,his eyes some dont see something more.He couldnt see someone,he couldnt see Veldin,his homeplanets silence.  
That hurt too much to think about it.Damned job!Damned himself too,ho begin with that.  
-Damne mmy live now-he wispered and shake his head -If I just died outthere,so I could be let off that pain and torture.  
-Stop blame yourself for that.You couldnt save them...you couldnt svae yourself or Invincible,the only thing you could do was to survive the fight.  
Clank tryed to get his friend realize that.  
-If you never accept what happend,and stop blame yourself,you will never find your soul.  
-And what happend if I never find my soul?  
-That dosent matter.You are still the Lombax I know,and you are still my best friend.That is nothing some can change that.  
Ratchet smiled a little.He could say "thanks" to his lucky star that Clank crushed on Veldin.If he didnt,he should be alone there.  
-Thanks for everything you do Clank-he said -If that wasnt you...I have take my live for long time ago.  
-And what you will do with Athena?  
-And what is with her now?  
-I maybe hate her...okay,I just not accept or trust on her...but even I could see how deep you love her.Why have you brake that relationship?  
Ratchet blushed but answerd with a calm voice:  
-I just do what was best for her.  
-No Ratchet,you did that for you BELIVED that was best.But that wasnt.Go back to her,before I said that you are afraid for relationships.  
-Im not!Dont try to do that!  
-Go back then,so I maybe not do that.  
Clank laughed at Ratchet some blushed again.  
-Okay,if we can be serious,Clank...I need your help.  
-With what?  
Ratchet looked away and said:  
-I shall try to save Invincible.For the first,I must speak with him alone,but Im not sure that another will just let me fly somewhere alone after all things I done.But if you are with me.  
-Fenix dont trust me after I leid to him-said the little robot -But we can allways ask Max Apogee and Talwyn.They will not said something you will keep quiet about.  
-I dont know.  
-Just talk with Talwyn if you not trust on Max yet.  
Ratchet nodded.  
-I do that tomorrow...Im too tired tio do that now.  
He closed his eyes and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

InTalwyn was in her? room and talked with Max,ho have said a very wierd thing for a second ago.  
-Im sure that I have seen Ratchet before-he said slowly to his dother -He reember me about a another Lombax,but I cant remember ho.  
-Dad,Ratchet is the last Lombax in the universe.You couldnt see some one another Lombax.  
-I dont mean now.I mean for long time ago...you was only one year old.  
Before she could say anything,someone knocked on the door.  
-Come in!-said Max so the person could hear that.  
The clock was 5:30 in the morning,so he undered ho come here now.They havnt someone missions today.  
The door opened and Ratchet come in.He stanned there and asked:  
-Talwyn...can I talk with you a second?  
She looked on shes father some nodded.He wathed the Lombax some stood there in front of him.  
-Ho are you?-he asked himself,so quiet that just he hear that.

-Whats up?You looks little distracted-said Talwyn and looked on the Lombax.She could see that he have something on the way.  
When Ratchet told her about Invincible and what he would do,she asked sheself if he havnt get a harder smack in his head under the fight at all.  
-Have you lost your mind?-she asked and shaking his head -No,I havnt.You dont know Invincible like I do.  
-Please just dont tell me.  
-Yes.If you dont want help me so is that okay for me.But nothing you say can change my mind.  
She sighed,a bit irritated.He was crazy.Clank have right,  
"How in the hell can he was his friend?" she asked sheself but find the anwer direct.  
He was loyal,stand by hi's friends in all situation,help one when someone needed that.  
-Are you sure that you know what you are doing?-she asked and Ratchet nodded.  
He was sure.  
-What can I do?  
-Try to keep up Fenix when I are gone.You dont must do that if you not want.  
-I can dot that.Just be carefull outthere,madman.  
-What are you thinking?That I begin to fight on a police station?  
-Maybe,ho know what you have in yours plans.  
-Okay,stop it,Im not want to hear that.  
-Get going now,I take care of Fenix-she said and sighed.She hoped that fenix sould not understand what he was doing...

Ten minutes later was Ratchet on the police station.He have his sunglasses and normal clothes so nobody there seen ho he was.They could think that he tryed to kill Invincible after his little torture.  
He walk in on that dark and gray room there everyone could talk with preasons alone.  
He sat down in front of Invincible,ho seem be little perplexed,like someone have drugged him down.  
His ears dropped a little and the eyes was foggy.  
He knowed too whell why.  
-What are you doing here?-asked Dawn before Ratchet could say a word -This is not right place for you.  
-Yes this is-said the Lombax so only he could hear that,even if they was alone in that room -I have killed people too,but this is no time for this discussion.We must come on someone plan how I can get you out of this place.  
-You cant.They will not just let me go.Im a dead.  
-Not yet-said Ratchet definitet -They cant execute you.You cant be responsible for what you have done.Nobody ho is manodepressive can do that.  
-They dont care about that-said Dawn -They know why that have happend but will not let people know that.If they do that,they couldnt kill me.  
President pay them for keeping quiet about everything.  
-Excuse me?He let them just keep quiet?And he know the truth?  
-Yes.Im not sure,but I think I heard how they talk about you...they said that "use the Dreadzone-image against the Lombax,think out more criminal background and write that down.I dont care what you must so people belive on that,just do that.Do everything to destroy them both"  
Ratchet couldnt belive on what he was hearing,but something told him that was the truth.  
The GP have allways hated him,from the first time they meet on Marcadia.But that was never so bad taht was now.How could he tell people to kill them both,without reason?  
That was going too far...ho side was he one?  
Cragmite or Peace?  
-Thats not all he is doing-said Invincible -He have more plans for the Galaxy...he said that he have list about them on a planet,but I cant remember what he exactly said.  
-One thing is clear-said Ratchet -We must find out more about that and stop him before that is to late.We can start o Fastwood,maybe there we find someone clue where.  
-That isnt so good idea that you fly too Fastwood now-said Invincible quiet -Why not?Will you that Galaxy be destroyed?  
-No,but.  
-Ratchet,you dont now what is going on here-said Invincible -A higher evil power is on the way to raise up,and everyone kill together here.We just let that be stronger for every day,soon will everthing will be bury in darkness and another horrible things no one heard or dare dream about.  
-How can you know that?  
-I know that becouse my father started everything-said Invinsible with disgrace -Your father?Can you tell me why I not should fly to Fastwood again?  
-You know ho is after you.  
-Tachyon?He is dead,you know that.

-Ratchet,listening carefully on me now.  
Drek,Nefarious,Otto...everyone you have meet was yours enemy.Theys mission was to destroy you,but they failed.Megacorp was theys base,but before they fing out ho you are,was that too late.You left the planet before they could do what they must do.Clank did everything harder,he protect you all the time.  
Nobody knowed that a robot,ho was suposed to destroyed a person,could just change information in his diskette.But he did that.He is the only robot in this galaxy ho have actually feelings.  
-What will you say with that?  
Invincible closed his eyes and looked away,couldnt look on him when he saw that.He coulldnt see the dread some his word would evoke.  
-You know why everything started didnt you?  
Dawn nodded but dont say something.  
-Why have everything started?Answer me!If I not get know that,I maybe never be myself again.You know that!  
Invincible was quiet a long while.When he repleyed,was his answer a audible whisper:  
-The worst thing is...Tachyon is back,more powerfull that ever and...the countdown have begin.  
The reason for everything is.  
Everything started becouse you become born in this world. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet sat there,in front of Invincible ho didnt wanted to see on him anymore of some reason.He dont know that,but his eyes starred on his old friend with fear.Why was that for thing some did him so special and differend?Why was Tachyon so afraid that he would know his past and real name?  
Before he could ask more,Invincible said:  
-I know yours past and ho yours father was.But I cant tell you that yet.That should be the worst misstake I done.  
-You can tell me what do you mean with "the countdown have begin?  
If you will that we can stop that,I must know whats going on...and ho I actually are.  
-That is opposite my order.  
-Whos order?  
-My order was,and still is,to protect you and Clank.  
-Ho give you that mission?And why?  
-I cant give you that information.I promised to keep quiet about that.  
-For the hell,Dawn!Out with that,else I fly to Fastwood!  
-You cant do that!  
-Yes,if I will so-said Ratchet -You said that your order is to protect me and Clank,wasnt that?If you will be destroyed or left in this jail,you fail you mission.  
The only thing you can do is to let me help you get out from here,but before that,you must tell me what you know about me and my past.  
-That is blackmail!-said Invincible and looked on the Lombax;he wasnt joke,he heard that on his voice.  
-I know that,but I must know why I must stay away from that planet,you know.  
Invincible sighed and shake his head.He have right,but he couldnt do that...even if the person,ho give him that mission,died for many years ago.  
-Okay then,I tell you...but promise me that you not do something stupid after hearing that.  
-Why i should do that?Invinsible didnt repley on that.  
He was quiet a while,before he begin to explain that.

-Can I ask what yours friend wanted?-asked Max and looked on Talwyn,ho looks little dejected She told about hes wish and about his mysterious behaviour.  
-I have no idea why he just cant talk with Fenix about that.she said -He will understand why he work so hard if he know the reason.  
-Im not so sure about that-said Max -He is too afraid that he die outthere.He know that Ratchet is the last Lombax in the universe...I have no idea how he could find out that thing,but he do that.  
-Is that the only reason why he is so overprotective to him?  
Max didnt answer,but somewhere inside he feeled that wasnt the only thing some worried Fenix.  
An Ratchet...he was sure that he saw him...somewhere...he looked out of the window on the stars and get it.  
So was that!  
-I cant belive that...-muttered he and shake his head -What?  
Max turned around and looked on his dother.  
-I know where I saw him-he said -Ho?Ratchet?  
-Yes.I saw him on Fastoon when he was only five hours old.He looks exaktly like his father.  
-Dad,Ratchet is from Veldin.You cant have saw him on Fastoon.  
-He isnt from Veldin,Talwyn.He was born on Fastoon,but when Zjarr (flame) heard that Tachyon was on the way,he come to me and asked if I could take his son on a saveplanet.He trought that Veldin should be that,and he have right.His son survived.  
-What happend with Zjarr?  
-Tachyon kill him,but before he do that,Zjarr send another Lombaxs somewhere.I dont know where.  
I hope yours friend stay away from Fastoon in this dark time.  
If he get there,he could be killd.  
His dother looked on him,wondered.  
-Why should they do that?  
-Zjarr was a legend and is still that,more famous that I was.He was a person ho you meet on time in yours live;temperamental,loyal,brave...he helped everyone ho needed help.Ratchet is a reflection of him.  
Talwyn was quiet and sat down.She fell sorry for shes friend;Clank said that he growed up on a orphanage before he find a job and a home.  
He was alone his entire live,before he find the little robot.

Ratchet could say anything.He just looked away from Invincible,ho was quiet too.  
Would that never end?Everytime he was on a mission or on vacation he find out something new things,ho everyone knowed but he dosnt.And the GP...that was too much for him.How will Sasha react on this?  
She will never belive him.  
-Im really sorry Ratchet-said Dawn quiet -I wish I could say something another,but I cant...it's only right that you get know that.  
-Dont be sad for that-said the Lombax and shake his head a little -You cant help it.  
He sighed and raised up,but before he left,he said:  
-I try to find out how I can get you out of here...just wait.  
Dawn nodded and looked after his old friend.  
"I failed mission,I failed Zjarr...but the worst is,that I failed my friend." 


	14. Chapter 14

"So thats it.Time for revolt and the war for peace and survived.Invincible was still in preason,but not so longer...soon will everyone understand what theys president is doing.  
The funny thing is...I never get a chance to get Dawn out from the preason.He successed do that himself...in his own way.Like Clank said;he will never let me help him.He do what he will do...exaktly like I."

Ratchet rept in on her toes closer to the wall so nobody saw him or Clank.The little robot follow reluctantly with him;he should never let Ratchet go alone.He could be shoot or hurt in another way,and ho helped him then?  
-Clank,can you see if they have someone lights on?-he asked quiet before he stop.  
-Yes,they does...Ratchet,I dont think this is a good idea.  
The Lombax sighed and looked back -Clank,I told you...this is imortant for me...if you will not go with me,so I will understand that.  
-I will never let you go alone.  
The robot was quiet,but Ratchet could hear how he sighed.Before he could ask whats wrong,he heard a crash,guard some scream and a high roar.  
He put his hands over his ears;the sound was too hight for his oversensitive hearing.  
-What the hell was that!?-he asked nervous;he began to shake with no controll without a reason.His heart run amok.He couldnt take air and breathe heavy.  
-Whats wrong?  
Clank was supriced over his reaction.The Lombax not respomd;something smashed the wall into waste.  
Ratchet become rigid and didnt moved a lot in a while,before he let hear a scream of fear.  
-Ratchet!  
Clank was really worried now;his friend have never act like this.What have szare him like this?  
The little robot turned his head and looked over Lombaxs shoulder.  
That what he get see could be just real.  
A big-no,that was wrong word-gigantic dragon with read eyes and sharp,white tooth stood over the ruins some was before the preason.The guards shooted on that thing but he didnt take someone damage;the dragon looked forward them to.  
Ratchet was too scared to move or begin to shoot,he just stood there he stood.Clank couldnt take someone contakt with him,he have forget what happend and where he was.  
The dragon moved forward de and opened his mouth a little;then should eat them if Ratchet not moved or do something!  
-RATCHET!-shouted Clank and struck his on hand in his face so he waked up.  
He didnt respond.  
The little robot jumped off his back,take a stone and cast this against the dragon;that was ridiculous,he knowed that,but he most do something,try to stop that thing.  
Ratchet waked up from his lethargy,turned around and run in full speed away from the dragon,some folowwed after him.  
-RATCHET!COME BACK!-he shouted,but his friend was gone in the dark forest.  
When the head strain past Clank,he could see the reed eyes some was familiar for him;he have seen that look before.  
That dragon...that was Invincible...but...how could that was possible?

Ratchet run in full speed forward.In pure panic he didnt thinked on the fact that he couldnt see the tree or something another things,he just tryed to run away fron that thing some hunted him now.He heard that come closer and closer...soon he should die.  
His legs aches like the hell and threaten to give way if he ceep going in the same speed.He knowed that could destroy him for good,but he didnt care about that.  
Then he stumble over a root and fall to the ground.He screamed in pain and before he could rase him up,he feeled how the dragon take him between tooths and raised him up in the air.  
He couldnt do something now...he was in fatal grip... 


	15. Chapter 15

Ratchet lied still there he lied.He listen after someone sounds some could tell him where the dragon-or what the hell was that- was somewhere.  
But he couldnt hear something;everything was quiet around.  
He raised his head carefully before he stand up.Where was he?The inly thing he knowed was that he never have been in this place before...was he still on Shadow Planet?  
"Im lucky that I have my instinkt" he througt.He should find the way home without problem...or he should do that.  
That was harder that he trought that should be;he tripped several times and walk straightt in trees.  
"This will never work...without Clank Im nobody...just a shadow in this world..."

Clank walked around in forest and lookedd after his friend.He screamed after him,but find no respond.  
"Where in the hell is he!" he asked himself when he walked there in the darkness "Please,dont let hapend something to him...he will not come over that"  
He was worried,really worried.He noticed that theys little talk-time when everyone sleep didnt help the Lombax enymore,slowly but sure he began to return in his old habit,that angry,agressive and deep depressed mood.He couldnt help him to sort his feelings or help him forget that;he could just mitigate that.  
His friend needed someone another person some could help him,but he didnt wanted someone help.  
What happend with him anyway,under the fight?What get him act like this?  
"Invincible can go to hell...everuthing is his foult.Only a very sick person can do something so sick"  
He still couldnt forgott the first look of Ratchet on the hospital.That pic would follow him rest of his live.  
Then the question showed up;if he couldnt forget that,how could Ratchet do that?That was a hell for him.He felled pain everyday,have nightmares about that,couldnt see and now,he was gone in this forest.Alone.

-Dont move.  
Ratchet turned around and looked on Invincible,some stand only five or seven metres from him.  
-What.  
-If you get in there in that forest,you will never come back-said his "friend" with calm voice -Only members of Shadow World can go there.  
-What are you talking about?  
-You never asked why everyone call me King of the Shadow.Here you have the answer.One half of me is shadow,another side is that you can see and hear.  
I know shadows secret,I can dissaperd in them.Remember that,maybe?  
The Lombax nodded.Yes,he could remember that from the fight...sometimes his "enemy" dissaperd in the air and come back after five seconds.  
-Come with me,this is best you get out of here before something happend to you again.And now,when we meets...we need to talk abot something.You most know that know,everything have change now.  
Ratchet walk beside Dawn and asked:  
-What have "change everything"?Can you answer on my old questions now?  
-Yes,I can.I told you only little of the true when you come to me in the preason.GP will destroy you,and not only you...but the rest of history is just wierd.  
Before you come,your father asked me if I could be yours protector.Someone have told him about a very old legend,some everyone have forget about.Something some told him that you was in the biggerst danger.He send you to Solana and let Tachyon take his life in a try to distract his minds from you a while and that worked.He began to hunt you after the news after you defeat Drek,and in the same time I come back to Solana Galaxy.I have my orders to stay back from you but wath so you survived.Ratchet is just yours cover-name.If someone heard yours real name,they would understand whats going on,but only in the worst way.  
You see,the legend says "someone of them get a mark like Fenix,he will be truin for the all galaxy in the universun"  
-If that legend says so...so Tachyon have right there...Im are a danger for the galaxy!I have a Phoenix.  
-Ratchet,listen on me;Fenix,not Phoenix.People cant see difference between Phoenix and a Fenix,and that is dangerous for you.  
A Fenix is a fire-bird some can borns from the ash.  
Phoenix is a shadow of Fenix,and is a dragon-bird.  
Everyone forget that Fenix,some represent the good thing,was Tachyons forefathers servant.He buryed everything in ash and fire.Nobody couldt stop him,so a person,Zjarr-yes,he was a Lombax- flee from captivity and find Phoenix.The dragonbird promised to help people and killed Fenix,forced his son to change himself and make him good.  
Phoenix died hunder years later,and then the young Fenix,after the killer,said that Phoenix was criminal,not he,and that was he some stopped his father from ruin the galaxy.Everybody trusted him,but that was only a art som didnt;Lombaxes.Tachyons line and Lombaxes line have was every day from that moment.  
Tachyon is criminal,not you.The legend was writed long time before the galaxy come,and the legend mean that Fenix will ruin the galaxy,not Phoenix.  
But the people begin to talk contrary about them,and here we are;they lead to a point there you can be killed for a history you never was involved in,abd Tachyon can be a hero in the end.  
And that can be galaxys ruin,if the right person not die.  
Invincible was quiet a while,but begin talk agan:  
-I will nor scare you Ratchet.I just will help you survive this if I can.Dont be mad on me,I just say what your father wished you must know before the last fight.  
Someone of yours friends play a double-game.Someone is ypur enemy,but I have no idea ho...yet,I tell you when I know that.Be careful.  
Be ready,for that can be someone you know a long time...that isnt so easy to let someone go,espesially,if that is yours best friend.  
Ratchet have a bad feeling about that last words.  
"What will he say?" he asked himself "Should that Clank be that person...no,never.He would never do that to me...he isnt a traitor"  
If that was possible,Ratchet feeled worse that before hering that. 


	16. Chapter 16

-What get him run so fast?- asked Al and nodded towards Ratchet,some ran like a speeder.  
Everyone was on a training-track.Cragmite dissaperd somewhers and they needed a brake.But that was like "brake" didnt exist for starskip Phoenixs captain.He trained harder than ever.Clank couldnt stop him or reach his minds longer.  
The rest of Q-Force looked on the Lombax.The youngest member run with free,easy and flexible steps.His fur glowed in gold in the morningsun.  
The green eyes shined like emeralds.  
Something have changed him and his behaviour.  
He was still a nervous wreck and sometime? completly hopeless to do with.  
-Have someone seeing Talwyn and Max Apogee?  
-Not this morning-said Acura and fallowing the running Lombax -I think they flew to Fastoon.  
-Cragmite attacked Florana yesterday-said Fenix and sighed -50 is dead,the rest dissaperd with them.  
-And Invincible?  
-Nothing new...he is like his name says:invinsible for everyone.  
-He is more dangerous that Cragmite are-said Al -Kill everyone on Shadow Planet and won over Ratchet...nobody did that before.  
-I have bad feelings about that-said Fenix -I dont know,but thats like Ratchet know more about that guy that we do.He hide something.  
He looked on Clank and asked:  
-You know something about that,didnt you?  
The little robot never answer on that,for Ratchet walked toward them.  
There was that,that glimmer of steel,more visible than ever.Clank dont knowed what to think about that.  
He havnt seeing that look since Lombax have been so close killed.  
Much have change after that.The Lombax was not depressed anymore-only sometimes-he was more agressiv,self-willed and his self-protect-shield was stronger.  
He have been acting so strange against him this week.He never told him what happend i the forest or if he have meet Invincible there.  
"That guy have negative influence on Ratchet" imagined Clank "Why are he so intressed about Ratchet?And what is so special with him?Everyone know about his father without knowing that"  
-Are you going somewhere?-asked Fenix Ratchet;that was the first word he said to him after Lombax went Phoenix without his agree.  
-Yes,but I dont think this is in your owns business-replyed Ratchet with cold voice -Going cath Invincible again?  
Clanks friend didnt say something this time,but no one liked his look he give Fenix after that words.That was like he wanted kill him or something.  
-Cant you just leave me alone?First you dont want speak with me in month and now you will know what I am doing?Forget that.  
Clank folowed after his fluffy and very angry friend.  
When they was long from Al and Fenix,he asked:  
-Can you tell me where you are going?  
Ratchet was quiet a while.  
-I most talk with Athena-he said slowly -If you dont stop me.  
-Im not-the little robot said -That is a good idea,actually.I can give her a chanse...for your sake.  
The Lombax stanned and turn around to him.For the first time,he looked in on Clanks eyes and let him see what he feeled in this moment,before he said:  
-Thanks.I will come back here,before I do something else.  
Clank nodded.  
-Ratchet...when this is over,promise me that you talk with someone some can help you.  
His friend stood there he stood,and looked forward.  
-I dont think this will end well-he wispered -Something is wrong in everything,something I cant understand or find out...nothing have someone logic in the history or plans.  
He shaked his head and said with his normal voice:  
-See you later Clank.  
He jumped in Aphelyon and they fly away,into the blue sky.

"Without end Without beginning forever destroyed by someone everyone says that is good but nothing of this will end well when the one of them dissaperd into the air like morning fog one winter day"

Ratchet knocked on the door and hoped that she was home.They must talk out,HE must explain why he breake theys relationship just like that.  
Athena open the door and let him get in,little supriced.He havnt contact her in month now.  
He was differend,but she couldnt put the fingers on what that was.  
-So what get you here again?-she sked with a calm voice.Hers blue eyes have a warm and secure glimmer.  
-My bad conscience-said Ratchet and cut with his ears nervously -I will explain the last meeting we have,why I said so.  
He saighed and start talk:

I couldt stand out with thought that I failed something.I failed not only the mission I was on,I failed my friend and myself.  
I never accepted that fact that you should take care of me when I was so bad hurt.That scared me too much so I let you go from me before that was too late.You still choice;you can find someone another,even if this should kill me...or stay with me,but maybe never have a normal life.  
I will not destroy you like I destroyed myself.  
Athena listening on him,and smiled when he was clear with everything.  
-You crazy Lombax-she said -I know you can take care of yourself,but you forget something.Everyone-friends,family and strange people-take care of them AND another in the same time.If they dont did that,everyone shoul die for long time ago.  
In the last,I choise to stay with you.I dont care what my parents will say,or what will happend in the future,but the only thing I know is that we never brake with together.  
You nedded time to accept yourself,the change and that you maybe never will see something with yours eyes.  
Athena come closer to him,and take his on hand.Then she placed his hand on hers face and said quiet:  
-You still can see with yours hands,and hear what happend around you.Even if yours legs is crashed,you can walk and fight if you need.Nobody can take this from you,not even yours soul...your soul is still somewhers outthere,and come back when then have heal after everything,ut for the moment,you most heal yourself,otherwise you will never be yourself again.  
Fight Ratchet...and dont stop before you fulfil that you must complete.Not for someone another person,but only yourself.  
I you fall on yours knee again,raise you up,if you cant see something,let someone do that for you and if you have no more strength,find someone some is willing to get you support,but never,NEVER,stop fight when you are on your battle. 


	17. Chapter 17

-I just cant belive it!He lied to me!  
Ratchets indignant voice wake Clank some have sleep in the same room.  
-What?Ho lied to you?And about what?-asked Clank and looked on his angry friend -Invincible!He tellme about something some never have happend!  
-Why are you listening and trust him?I cant understand that.If he was yours friend,he skouldnt lie to you.  
Ratchet didnt answer on that.He was tired to explain that for his little metall friend,this wasnt the first time he asked the same question.  
-I come back soon-he said and walked out from the room.  
Clank sighed.Ratchet didnt care about what he said the last time to him,he never comented it or did something.He was gone in tree days before he come back from Athena.  
His anger scared everyone on the Phoenix.Even Fenix was nervous when he was with Lombax in the same room,and he wasnt suprised over that.Ratchet could do anything at all without meening it.He could even kill somebody.  
Galactic President come yesterday and was "little" chicked over Starship Phoenicaptains behaviour.  
Ratchet have no respect for him after Invincibles story,and they have no proof on that Dawn said was true.He maybe lied to him that time too.  
"Why cant you just sart listening on me,Ratchet?" he asked himself when he walked the same way some his friend did.  
-HHere you are,Agent Clank!I was searching for you!-said a very,VERY well-known voice.  
That was too late to hide somewheres.  
-Can I do soemthing for you,Ms President?-he asked and looked on Sashas father.  
-No,no,I have no problems,but thank you for asking-the big cezar said -But I must tell with you about yours fluffy friend.I know you stand close to him,but he is a galactic danger now.You see what he did on Shadow Planet.  
-Whait a second-interrupted Clank.He should never do that before,but this time,he couldnt let that just go.  
-"He did on Shadow Planet"? Ratchet never killed that people!That was Invincible some.  
-Clank,Clank...Invincible never existed.Yours friend just invent him so he skouldnt take responsibility for what he did.Nobody saw him,nobody talk with him,nobody even find out ho he is.  
-I saw him-said Clank -And I know Ratchet skould never do something so horrible.  
That was quiet a while,before the President said with calm and compassion voice:  
-Im so sorry Clank...I give everyone order to kill him if they see him somewheres.This is for everyones best.  
And so walked the Cezar away.The little robot stood there he stood.He couldnt belive it...how could someone do something so...inhuman?  
"Ratchet!Hell,I must warn him!But how"  
Lombax have left Phoenix for a second ago.  
Just a second...a second,some decided if he could live or not.

Ratchet find Invincible in a cave.His old friend said nothing before the Lombax stopped scream on him.  
-Said everything little higher and Cragmite can hear you inthere-he said calm -I never laid to you.Everything I said was true,but that was a kode.Phoenix was you...Tachyon was Fenix...another people was someone...find out it.  
And stop call me lier.Im not.  
-Dawn,we have no time for kode!-spited Ratchet more calm -And what do you mean with that Cragmite can hear me?  
-They is in this cave...long,long under us...but they have guards everywhere.I must show you a thing before you e!  
Ratchet hesitated a second,before he did some Invincible told him.Where he was going,he have no idea,and how long they did that.He just followed him.  
-Stay here,so they cant see us-said Dawn quiet and stand behind a cliff.He saw that bridge-guards have leaved theys position,so he helped Ratchet over to the another side and after that in to a underground passageway.  
-We are in a preason-he said quiet -This is a person you must meet here.This can help you save Talwyn before this is too late.  
-What?  
-SHHH!  
Ratchet sharpen his ears,and so did Invincible too.  
Nobody come,but they could hear another peopels scream of pain.  
-Mr Apogee,are you here?-asked Invincible silent.  
-Yes,where I could be?I can see you have a friend with you..is that Ratchet you talk about?  
-Yes.  
-Dawn,if Talwyns father is here...ho is with here on Apogee Station?-saked Ratchet.  
The only reply he get was silence.  
-Damn it...you cant be serious!  
But they was.  
Tachyon was still alive,and dangerous close to kill on of them.  
Then the cave began to vibrate,more and more.In the last,big stones began fall down and Invincible knowed exaktly what was going on.  
He get white on his face,but luckly, nobody could see it.  
-Hell!We must get out of here now!-he screamed and scared Ratchet -What.  
-This is no time to explain this!COME!  
He opened the cage there Max was and they began run.  
-Trespasser!Take them!NOW!-someone Cragmite yelled to his friends.  
-Faster!Before they get ous or worse.  
-Kill us?  
-Thanks Ratchet,but that was really unneccecery.  
They was ony hundred meters from opening.Cragmige fired with theys lasers and run after them.For Ratchet,some couldnt see something,was that more frightening than that was for max Apogee and Invincible.  
"Dont get in panic now...dont..." he said to himself in his mind.  
-STOP!  
Invincible screamed again.They come too late...the opening collapsed in front of them,and closed the only way out.  
Another big bite of kliff fall behind them,and they was in a cage with finite oxygen.  
The worst was that Cragmite could take the kliff away,and then.  
RAtchet didnt finished this imagine.  
Nobody would do that. 


End file.
